An innocent smile
by Kaekamui
Summary: Well, a small story about Tohru,Yuki and Kyou. Nonsense, really. Reviews and Flames are always welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Takaya Natsuki. Minna, Gomen in advance... Anyway, read on and tell me what you think.  
  
*Yuki:  
  
"The sunlight streamed down from the heavens  
  
As my faith in her deepens I'm still locked in the cage of darkness But she might break this curse of loneliness."*  
  
The birds chirped once more as another bright morning had come to the Soma house. The luscious green grass created a pleasant sight as well as the flowers, which are still moist by the morning dew.  
  
"Ohayou, Tohru-kun.", a clear voice greeted Tohru as another leaf fell from the tree. "You're up early as usual Tohru-kun.", the novelist said as he placed his hand handsomely on his chin. "Ahh! Shigure-san, Ohayou", Tohru said in her cheerful voice. She was holding a long broom and a pile of dried leaves lay at her feet. This only meant that she is almost finished with her habitual morning garden sweeping. "Anou, Shigure-san I'll just finish this and I'll immediately prepare breakfast." ,Tohru smiled and her face was almost angelic.  
  
"Tohru-kun.", Shigure started with a serious tone.  
  
"Eh?", Tohru glanced at the novelist.  
  
"Its cold in my bed and..." the dog novelist's sentence was cut-off by a booming "BANG!!!" and a "WHACK!!!".  
  
"Take that you pervert!!!", the handsome violet-haired prince said as his face had a noticeably disgusted look. "Serves you right, baka!!!", the dignified orange-haired guy shouted while his right hand still raised, obviously from hitting the inu.  
  
Shigure's eyes became a small swirling circle. He was knocked out by the cat and the rat, which was, after all, the results of his own doing.  
  
"Ohayou, Honda-san.", Yuki smiled at the brown-haired princess of the Soma house, his attitude reverting back to that usual calm violet-haired prince. "Ohayou, Yuki-kun.", she said, her blue eyes reflecting her innocence and she turned to greet the silent, rebel-like boy beside Yuki. "Ohayou, Kyou-kun."  
  
"O...Ohayou." he awkwardly said and turned his back on Tohru to avoid any eye contact.  
  
*Kyou: "Maybe it is because of her That I even learned to care Even though I can never be Someone that she could love so freely."*  
  
Tohru's steps are light and as they followed her towards the dining table, her usual child-like expression always made them comfortable. "Delicious. Honda-san this is really delicious." Yuki said as he popped the last piece of Tohru's cooking in his mouth. "Umm...", Shigure started to speak but his mouth is too full and then...  
  
"WHACK!!!"  
  
"Eh? Shigure-san!!!", Tohru said, panic in her voice.  
  
"Kyou-chan, what did you do to me?", Shigure chokingly said with a whiny voice. "Nothing... I just thought that you were...", he shamefully said. Kyou's explanation is an equivalent of a sorry for another person.  
  
"His overprotective of Tohru...", the dog teased. If he had been in Jyuunishi form, then he might even be wagging his tail.  
  
"It's also your own fault Shigure for always looking so perverted.", Yuki said to end the discussion. It was quite unusual for Yuki to take the cat's side. But somehow it didn't stop there.  
  
"Oohh... you're defending Kyou. Is it because of Tohru-kun?" the dog maliciously said. Tohru blushed and bowed her head. So did Yuki and Kyou. Finally, having enough of the dog...  
  
"WHACK!!!"  
  
"BAM!!!"  
  
"Take that...", Yuki said a nerve popping out of his head.  
  
"Baka.", Kyou said while still blushing badly.  
  
Shigure lay lifeless on the floor, all beaten up. Tohru now started to clear the table and then she smiled and asked with a gentle voice "Is it really good?"  
  
The two also smiled and answered in unison "Yes."  
  
*Tohru: "I may give no more than a smile But soon it will give someone a life Another hope someday They will surely find their hearts' own way."*  
  
Silently, Kyou and Yuki knew that Tohru meant something much more to them.  
  
END  
  
Sorry, I know this fic is bad. Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews and Flames are always welcome. The truth is I only want to beat the hell out of Shigure^_^; Hehe. Don't forget to read all of the fics of Reius Devirix. She's obsessed with Tori-san. Ja ne. 


End file.
